


Five vs. One

by Mydeepestthoughts



Series: Give It The Old College Try [4]
Category: Glee RPF, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydeepestthoughts/pseuds/Mydeepestthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris feels as if he is back in high school then sees it was all a misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five vs. One

The next few weeks are weird. Chris met everyone from ‘the group’; Starkid is what they called themselves. He meets Jaime on Thursday, Joey on Friday. Then has a small two day break where he just stays in his apartment working on homework, job hunting, and writing whenever a good idea came to mind. On Monday he meets Brian, Joe Moses on Tuesday, and Meredith on Wednesday. That isn’t everyone but they are the main ones. Each day that Chris meets a Starkid, the chosen one sit next to him during their Musical Theater class and the rest of them sit far from the two. The conversations are all the same. They start with “Hey Chris I’ve heard a lot about you I’m insert name” and end with “We’re going out on certain date you should come” then a swift get away back to their group with giggles and stares back at Chris. 

~What are they up to? Why are they even doing this? Maybe their plotting against me! No if they were doing that then why would they be inviting places for the past week and a half? ~ 

After a month of this everyone leaves him alone. None of them talk him which is weird because Joe and Lauren would always at least wave hi and tell him goodbye. Chris just supposes that they all just have something important maybe a homework assignment or maybe they are working on a new script. Two more weeks pass and nothing. What happened? Three weeks ago everyone wanted to talk to Chris and now everything was like high school all over again. Nobody looks at him or talks to him or even recognizes his presents. He knew it was all too good to be true. The whole weekend he sat in his office room listing everything that he could have done wrong or everything that went wrong. Maybe they could smell the Clovis in him. After all, he was the same kid that hung out with the lunch ladies every morning, the same kid that was never cool enough to sit in… well none of the table, the same kid who only has three friends throughout high school, the same kid who was president of the newspaper and writers club, and lastly he was still the same kid who teased and pick on. The one the other students would rather be caught dead then talk too. Chris suddenly remembered every single bad thing that happened to him in high school. That was enough for him to have a mental break down. He crumbles the paper in front of him lifting it up as if his going to throw; he it doesn’t. He feels the tears welling in his eye, but refuses it let them fall. He then walks to his bathroom to splash water on his face as if he could just wash the thoughts away.

“I am not going to play the victim card anymore.” Chris murmurs with darkness he never knew he had inside. He slaps two hands on the sink and looks at himself. He stares at the reflection.

~This is not who I want to be; afraid of what other think and letting them bring me down to this. NO! Not anymore!~

His eyes are so full with tears they start to stream across his cheeks. He wipes them off, runs into his room grabs his wallet and keys, and storms out the door and into his car. Chris decides his going to give himself a makeover. Not for them but for himself. He was tired of dressing like the kid back in Clovis. He isn’t him anymore. He is smart and talented and in need of a change. And now he is going to dress and act like the person he wants to be and not like the person he was. He isn’t going to pass the hall with his head down like a beat up dog. From now on he’d be proud of whom he is and believe in who he is, leaving no space for idiots to put him down. Chris goes to several stores and buys a brand new wardrobe. Everything from shirts to button downs to jeans to suits jackets to whatever else make him feel empowered and confident. Once he finishes buying his new apparel he decides to change his hair too. He passes through the food court and sees that everyone that hasn’t dared to talk or look at him for the past month or so is there. Chris fast walks not looking in their direction trying to hide so they won’t see him. Thank god he had made that quick to his car to drop off all the stuff he bought. He is more than halfway through the food court when suddenly,“Hey Chris” he basically starts to sprint not knowing who was calling after him.

“Hey Chris wait up” Chris turns and see Joey, Joe Walker, Darren, Lauren and Jaime all sprinting behind him.

~Well I already turned so they know I see them~ 

He gives in and stops to wait for them to arrive. Watching them get closer and closer gets him riled up. 

~Now they want to talk to me.~

They get to where Chris is.“What?” Chris snaps as soon as they are face to face. They look at him confused.

“What’s wrong honey?” Lauren sweetly speaks out. Chris rolls his eyes.

“Look you guys do have to do this. It’s pretty damn clear you guys don’t like me and you know what that’s perfectly fine, but don’t act all friendly and shit.” They’re all baffled by the word that just came out of his mouth.

“What?” Darren slurs almost a bit flustered.

“No, Chris we do like you. What gave yo-” Joey beginnings but Chris stops him.

“Stop. I dealt with people like you guys in high school. I don’t need to take this carp anymore…” everyone listens carefully. Chris voice becomes louder.

“…acting like you like me and then going behind my back talking bad about me. No. Not anymore. I’m not going to be that toy everyone likes to drag around never giving two shits about! So go on talk about all my flaws, but at least have the balls to my face.” Chris waits for a respond analyzing their faces, but none of them can formulate any word. Lauren and Joe seemed hurt; Joey and Jaime were just astonished, but Darren… Darren seemed to have a lot of emotions switching from confuse to hurt to pity to anger. Chris turns and starts to walk away before any of them have time to get angry enough to do something about it. Yhea he might not be the old him anymore but he still didn’t like confrontation. He is proud of himself but the shaky feeling 

~Maybe that was too much~ stays with him. 

He hears the group start to mumble things; Chris is only steps away. Somewhere within “What just happened” and “Just let him go” Chris can hear stomping.

“Darren!” a girl yells.

“Hey!” Darren screams, but Chris didn’t stop.

“Man just let it go” Joey attempts to calm him down.

“Hey Asshole!” Darren shouts again. 

~Oh my god is this really happening~  
Chris walks faster.“I know you can hear me!” was the last thing Darren screamed before Chris could hear running. Chris didn’t know if to run too or stop. With all the looks people were giving him he felt as if he had just stole something. Chris steps out the door of the mall and into the large courtyard. It’s all enclosed so Chris takes a seat noticing that no one is around so if he is killed no one will know. Darren storms through the door. They look at each other for a while.

“You don’t get to talk to them like that.” Darren finally breaks the silence. Chris stays quiet.

“All those accusations aren’t true. They’re the nicest most caring people I know and you you’re just-” the rest of them burst into the courtyard.

“Darren come on lets go” Jaime says.

“No he can’t get away with this” Darren responds.

“We’re are good man” Joe then pats Chris’ shoulder.

“He’s just sitting there” Darren tells them.

“Let’s just go” Lauren declares.

“No” Chris stand and everyone looks at him “I want to know what he was going to say. What am I Darren? finish your sentence.” They all look at Darren. He is more calm then he was a while go. Darren shakes his head.

“I… you…” Darren doesn’t answer.

“I don’t know what I or we did wrong Chris, but I am sorry” Lauren sounds genuine.

“Me too” everyone else adds on except Darren. Chris felt guilty after they all apologized. He takes a breath in.

“I might have overreacted” Chris replies.

“Look man we’re cool if you are” Joe offers.

“Yhea sure, I’m sorry too.”


End file.
